Kamen Rider X
by MultiOMGPancakes
Summary: Marcus Gatha is a normal kid living a normal life until he is chosen by the X Driver to be Kamen Rider X! as Kamen Rider X he must fight off the evil Maverick threat and whoever may be behind it. while at the same time keep his grades up in school. DISCLAIMER! No relation to the actual Kamen Rider X. Rated T for Mild Language, Violence, and Romance.
1. Fight, X!

**Kamen Rider X**

**Chapter 01:**

**Fight, X!**

Marcus heard a loud beeping from his bedside table. Marcus rolled over in his bed and fumbled for the off button on his alarm clock. After a few seconds of fumbling Marcus finally found the button and turned his alarm clock off.

"I guess I should get out of bed." Marcus said as he slowly sat up in bed. Marcus had no unusual features about him. He had short messy brown hair and was only 5" 10'. Marcus slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. In the hallway he saw his sister walk out of her room already fully dressed.

"Hey big bro, you ready for your first day of school?" Marcus' sister said jovially. Her name was Alia. She had wavy blonde hair that came down to a little past her shoulders. She was only a few inches shorter than her brother. She was wearing the school uniform. A white buttoned shirt with a red jacket over it, a black mini skirt, stockings, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"I wish I was still going with you to Doppler High School, but today I start going to the private academy I won a scholarship for." Marcus sighed. "I am never good at making friends."

"Don't worry to much big bro, I'm sure you will make a lot of new friends at... um... I forgot the name of the school." Alia said as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's called Light High School, try to remember it." Marcus said as she sighed at his sisters failure to remember his school's name. Marcus walked past his sister and walked into the bathroom to wash up before school. After Marcus got out of the shower and brushed his teeth, he walked back to his room to get dressed in his new school uniform. The uniform consisted of a white button shirt, a blue jacket, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black socks, and black tennis shoes. Marcus sighed and put on the uniform. He made his way down the stairs to the living area to see his father sitting on the couch with a piece of toast in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Marcus and Alia's father was Dr. Thomas Gatha, a respected robotics expert. He was a few inches taller than Marcus and had short white hair and a beard. Marcus saw his mother in the kitchen waiting for another piece of toast to pop out of the toaster. Marcus and Alia's mother was named Cynthia Gatha, called Cinnamon by her friends. She was a nurse at the nearby hospital. She was about as tall as Marcus and had long blonde hair.

"You off to school Marcus?" Thomas said as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late on my first day." Marcus said as he rushed towards the door.

"Have fun sweetie." Cynthia said she he waved goodbye to her son.

"I will mom." Marcus said as he hurried out the door. As Marcus left the house he turned to see his motorcycle he had gotten for his 17th birthday a few weeks ago. It was a blue Honda CBR1000RR and he loved that bike to death. Marcus hopped on the bike and sped off towards his new school.

_OP Theme Wild Fang – Janne Da Arc_

When Marcus pulled into the school parking lot he gaped at the size of the school. It looked more like a government research facility or a community college than a high school. Marcus let out a whistle as he looked up at the building. Marcus got off his motorcycle and then headed to the front door. As soon as he walked in the door he saw people looking at him. Guys were trying to find out if he would be a threat to them, girls were determining if he was cute. And other various looks that just crept him out. Marcus looked around until he found the Headmasters office. Marcus walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds a young woman, who Marcus could tell was the secretary, opened to door. She was wearing a white buttoned shirt, a black skirt, black stockings, and a pair of red heels. She also had long purple hair.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"I just transferred here, I am here to get my schedule." Marcus said.

"Oh, so you must be Marcus, come in." The woman said as he let Marcus enter. The office was a medium sized room with a red carpet. Whit washed walls with various school pictures on it, by the back wall their was the secretary's desk and a door leading to the Headmasters personal office. The woman sat behind her desk. And fumbled through a few papers until she found Marcus' schedule. "Here you go, your homeroom president should be here soon to escort you to your homeroom class."

"Thank you." Marcus said with a small bow. After a few more seconds of waiting, a girl burst through the door.

"I'm here Mrs. Layer." The girl gasped. "Is the transfer here yet?" The girl was the same height as Marcus wore the school uniform, White shirt, blue jacket, black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. She had two blonde pigtails with pink stripes through them.

"He's right next to you." Mrs. Layer said calmly. The girl looked over to see Marcus and she walked over to him.

"My name's Pallette, nice to meet you." Pallette said as she outstretched her hand.

"My name is Marcus." Marcus said as he shook her hand.

"Okay, our home room is class 3-C. LETS GO!" Pallete yelled as she shot off towards homeroom, dragging poor Marcus behind her.

When they finally got to 3-C Pallete finally let got of Marcus who immediately started rubbing his arm socket.

"That was painful." Marcus commented to himself.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away." Pallette said as she scratched the back of her head.

"And I got carried with you." Marcus said. Pallette opened to door to the classroom and walked in with Marcus right behind her. Marcus looked at his new classmates. In the front row were a few girls chatting, who looked up when the door opened. In the middle rows there were guys talking about whatever. There were two guys looking at their action figures.

"That's a cool one, where did you get it?" The guy on the left asked.

"Amazon." The other guy muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The first guy said.

"A-MA-ZON!" The second kid yelled. Suddenly the teacher came in.

"Quiet down students." The teacher instructed. Suddenly all the students quieted down and went to their assigned seat. "We have a new student this year, lease treat him well, If you could introduce yourself."

"My name is Marcus Gatha." Marcus said shyly.

"Thank you, you may take the seat next to Rock." The teacher said. "Rock raise your hand." The kid named Rock raised his hand. Rock sat in the second to last row, close to the window. The only available seat was right next to the window. Rock was a scrawny kid a few inches shorter than Marcus, he also had unkempt brown hair. Marcus walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Hey." Was all Rock said.

"Hey." Marcus said as he sat down.

"Okay class, today is the first day of a new school year, so we are going to go over the basics first." The teacher said. "Please pull out your student handbooks." Homeroom was just a lot of talk about the school rules and other basic knowledge.

* * *

In a secret research lab, three scientists labored over their newest creation, a belt. IT was no ordinary belt, the belt was just a buckle that was shaped like a 'X' but it was split open.

"With this, we can stop him." The first scientist said.

"But who shall be the host?" The second scientist asked.

"It will choose it's own host." The third scientist said. With a nod the scientists threw a switch and a electrical surge entered the belt that suddenly disappeared.

"Let us hope it does not fall into the wrong hands." The second scientist said.

"Quickly, we must finish our work before he finds us." The third scientist said as he walked over to a set of blueprints.

* * *

Back at the school, it was now lunch time. Marcus walked into the court yard, found a tree, placed the handle of his lunchbox in his mouth and climbed the tree. When Marcus found a sturdy enough branch he stretched out on the branch and opened his lunch box. Marcus was about to chow down on a rice ball when he heard his name called. Marcus looked to see one of his classmates calling towards him. She had shoulder length red hair and had blue eyes.

"What up Amane?" Marcus said "I'm not breaking any rules am I?"

"No. But why are you in a tree?" The girl named Amane asked Marcus.

"I like it up here, a lot of people won't bother me." Marcus said. Amane gave him a weird look.

"You don't make friends easily I can assume." Amane said bluntly. Marcus ignored the comment and began to eat his rice ball. Amane rolled her eyes at Marcus. "Come on down, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Maybe another time." Marcus said. Amane walked over to the tree and began to shake the tree. Marcus gave in and jumped down from his perch and followed Amane towards a table with a bunch of her friends. There were four girls, and three guys. Amane walked over and sat down.

"So you are the new guy." One of the guys said. He was taller than Marcus and had short blonde hair that was combed and looked nice. His school jacket was slung over his shoulder and he was eating sushi.

"Yep, his name is Marcus." Amane said. "Sit down Marcus." Marcus obeyed and sat down by Amane.

"My name is Keisuke, nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself.

"The name's Jiro." Another of the boys introduced himself. Jiro was quite muscular, but with definition rather than size. He had short scraggly blackish hair and wore a pair of tinted glasses.

"My name is Takeshi." The other boy said. Takeshi was short and lanky. With longer black hair and wore glasses.

"Now the boys are out of the way I'm Hina." the girl sitting next to Amane said. Hina was slim and had curves in all the right places. Her long red hair accentuated her green eyes. Marcus could tell the guys swooned over her.

"My... name is... Miu." another of the girls said. Miu was a shy girl and a little shorter than Marcus; with long blonde hair and wore glasses.

"I'm Maya, Miu's sister. Nice to meet ya." Maya said enthusiastically. Maya was taller than Marcus, had a pink ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"My name is Roll, you have homeroom with my brother Rock". Roll introduced herself. Roll was as tall as Marcus, had a blonde ponytail, and blue eyes.

Lunch went by quickly with Marcus' new found friends. The rest of the school day also flew by. After school Marcus walked out of the school with Maya right behind him.

"What are you gonna do now?" Maya asked Marcus.

"Gonna head out to do some chores, and then head home." Marcus said as he walked over to his motorcycle.

"Wow nice ride." Maya commented.

"I know. Well, I'll be going." Marcus said as he put on his helmet and started his motorcycle up. After a few seconds, Marcus drove away to get a few groceries. When Marcus finally finished his chores, he started heading home. The sun was starting set. On a abandoned street Marcus started to not feel good. Marcus stopped and got off his motorcycle and curled up in a ball until the pain went away. Suddenly a silver belt with a X belt buckle appeared on his waist.

"What is this?" Marcus said. As he looked down at his new accessory. Marcus noticed that the X buckle was split open and looked like it could be pushed together. Marcus' curiosity got the better of him. When he pushed the halves together he was surprised by a robotic voice coming out of the belt.

**Ready, X? **The Xdriver said. (_Think of the Meteor Driver_)

"What?" Marcus said in surprise. Suddenly a blue beam of energy hit Marcus. Suddenly the beam of energy formed a sphere around around Marcus. When the blue orb disappeared. Marcus was now wearing a weird suit of armor. He was wearing a black bodysuit with white lines down the front of the legs, blue boots with white and gold accents, and reddish stones. A blue chest plate with a white X on it. On the top side of the X, a darker colored blue that matched the shoulder pads and the rest of the armor. The left and right sides had a lighter blue. His arm guards were blue with white gloves and white and gold accents and red crystals. His helmet covered his entire face. He also now wore a red scarf. (_Think Command Mission X with a full face helmet_)

**Start! **The driver yelled as the transformation was completed.

"How did I get in this?" Marcus said in a robotic voice as he looked at his armor. Suddenly a large bat like creature flew at Marcus.

"*Squeak!* X.. Destroy you! *Squeak!*" The monster said.

"X this is X?" Marcus said. Marcus began running away from the bat monster. Until he ran to a dead end. The bat creature landed and X' HUD told him that the creature's name was Dark Dizzy. "No more running, so I guess I have to defeat you. X ran at Dark Dizzy who flew at X. X was hit by Dark Dizzy and was sent flying backwards.

"*Squeak!* You can't beat me! *Squeak!*" Dark Dizzy taunted.

"I won't give up that easily!" X yelled as he rushed at Dark Dizzy.

_Insert Song Fight, X! – Shinya Okada _

X used his momentum from running to jump and punch Dark Dizzy in his chest, sending him backwards. Dark Dizzy quickly recovered and swung a hay maker at X who ducked under it and planted his fist in Dark Dizzy's stomach. Dark Dizzy shot a sound wave from his mouth that knocked X on his ass, but X quickly got back up and fired his arm cannon at Dark Dizzy. The fight raged on and X didn't notice when Amane walked around the corner until she screamed. She screamed pretty loud until Dark Dizzy flew over to her and knocked her out.

"You bastard that was my friend." X cursed. X charged up his arm cannon and shot a high powered shot at Dark Dizzy who was blow back by the hit. When Dark Dizzy stood up he found himself unable to move and was helpless when X jumped into the air. "Maverick Hunter Kick!" X yelled as he kicked Dark Dizzy in the face, causing him to explode. X walked over to his bike when he noticed Amane who was starting to stir. She sat up and saw X walking away.

"Who are you?" Amane asked X. X paused. He considered showing himself to Amane, but his sense for flair took over and he decided to act cool.

"Kamen Rider X." Was all X said before he walked away. After he was out of sight he opened the X Driver back up and undid the transformation. Marcus looked in shock as the X Driver disappeared from around hi waist. "That was weird." Marcus climbed back on his motorcycle and headed back home.

When Marcus got back home he saw his sister sitting on the couch playing videogames.

"Hey big bro, what took so long?" Alia said as she looked up at Marcus who was watching her play.

"Long lines at the super market, a lot of traffic." Marcus said nonchalantly.

"Well you got back in time for dinner." Cynthia said as she laid a bowl of spaghetti on the table. Marcus sat down and had a surprising three servings of spaghetti. After dinner Marcus went up to his room and began to process what had happened.

"Man, I hope one of those thing doesn't attack during school." Marcus said as he lay down on his bed. "I guess I have to fight these things as long as I have the belt. This is shaping into on interesting school year."


	2. Schoolyard Brawl

**Kamen Rider X**

**Chapter 2:**

**Schoolyard Brawl**

Marcus woke up the next morning to his blaring alarm clock. After a few seconds of fumbling for the off button, Marcus turned off his alarm clock. Marcus slowly dragged himself out of of his bed and down the hallway to the bathroom. Marcus let the hot water of his shower run down his body as he thought of yesterdays events.

"What exactly happened? Where did the belt go?" Marcus said to himself. After a thinking for a bit longer, Marcus turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It took Marcus only a few seconds to get dressed and he walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to get some breakfast before school.

"Hey big bro." Alia called to Marcus as he walked downstairs.

"Hey Alia, shouldn't you be heading to school?" Marcus said as he looked at his little sister. Alia was sitting at the table with a large glass of orange juice and a piece of buttered toast. Marcus' father was sitting on the couch looking over a new business proposal. Marcus' mother was in the kitchen buttering a piece of toast.

"Here's your breakfast Marcus." Cynthia said as she handed Marcus the piece of toast.

"Thanks." Marcus said as he put the piece of toast in his mouth and grabbed his briefcase. Marcus then ran out of the house while scarfing down his toast and hopped on his motorcycle and headed to school.

* * *

_ OP Theme: Wild Fang – Janne Da Arc_

* * *

When Marcus got to school he quickly ran to his first period class, almost getting lost. When Marcus finally got to his first period class, the teacher had not shown up yet so the students were mingling. Marcus walked over to Amane who he could tell was in thought.

"Hey." Marcus said as he sat down right next to her. Amane jumped a little since she had not noticed him.

"Oh, hey Marcus. You won't believe what I saw yesterday." Amane said excitedly.

"What?" Marcus asked. He already had a good idea what Amane was going to tell him and decided he wouldn't believe her.

"Last night I was taking a shortcut home when I head fighting and saw a monster and a masked superhero fighting each other." Amane said excitedly.

"Yeah, you've been watching too much TV." Marcus said. Amane looked hurt that Marcus didn't believe her.

"I'm telling the truth Marcus, geez. He said his name was Kamen Rider X." Amane said a little hurt.

"Very interesting, I must look into this matter." Pallette said as she stuck her head in between Marcus and Amane, causing both of them to jump.

"So you believe me Pallette?" Amane said happily. Pallette smiled and grabbed Amane and dragged her over to where they could be away from the 'non-believer'. Marcus sighed and decided to sit at his desk. It wasn't long before the teacher entered and everyone took their seats.

"Okay, today students we will begin to study the English language, one of the hardest languages to learn because of all the irregulars in it." The teacher said as she walked over to the white board.

"Great this is gonna' be fun." Rock said as he pulled out a English textbook.

Later that day at lunch Alia, Marcus, Miu, Maya, Roll, Jiro, Keisuke, and Takeshi were sitting at one of the park tables having lunch.

"Really Amane? A super hero?" Jiro said in disbelief.

"Kamen Rider X? What a stupid name." Keisuke said. Amane just rolled her eyes at Jiro and Keisuke.

"If I ever see him again I will get pictures of him." Amane said. Miu had a sketch book out and was drawing something.

"What 'cha drawing Miu?" Roll asked as she looked over Miu's shoulder at her drawing. Amane looked over as well and eyes widened at what she saw.

"That's exactly what he looked like Miu!" Amane said as she hugged the shy girl. Amane grabbed the sketchbook from her friends hands and showed it to the boys. Marcus had to agree it did look a lot like him in the armor. A sudden thought came to Marcus.

_How long am I going to hide my identity to my friends? _Marcus thought as he looked at the picture.

"I still don't believe you that there is a super hero in this city." Jiro said as he looked at the picture.

"If I see a actual picture, I may believe." Keisuke said as he looked at the drawing. "I have to admit, he's got style." Marcus was happy that his hero persona had gotten a compliant but kept it to himself.

* * *

At the mysterious laboratory the three scientists watched footage of X and Dark Dizzy's battle.

"It seems the mavericks found him faster than we thought." The first scientist said as he watched the footage.

"At least he has the physical prowess to use the X Driver." The second scientist commented.

"I hope he can truly fight. For now the Mavericks will be after him" The third scientist said ominously.

* * *

Back at the school lunch was almost over. Marcus stood up from the table to throw his trash away. As he turned back from the trash can, he saw a meteor headed straight for the schoolyard.

"Look out!" One of the students called as he saw the meteor. The meteor landed in the middle of the courtyard and to Marcus' shock he saw that it was a Maverick. Kids went screaming and scattered and Marcus ran to find a place to transform without the whole school seeing him. Marcus found a secluded area without security cameras behind a tool shed and he tried to summon the belt. After a minute of fumbling around, Marcus put his hands on his waist and the belt appeared.

"Finally." Marcus said as he saw the belt materialize around his waist. Marcus did not hesitate in pushing the haves of the X together.

"**Ready, X?**" Came the voice of the X Driver.

"Henshin!" Marcus yelled as he raised his hand in the air. A second later the blue beam hit Marcus and the armor began to form around him. Marcus put his hands out like he was lifting something from the bottom. When the armor finished forming around him Marcus thrust his hands out as the blue orb disappeared from around his body.

"**Start!**" Came the X Driver. Marcus was now Kamen Rider X. X walked out from his hiding place and faced the new Maverick. X's HUD told him that this mavericks name was 'Magma Dragoon.'

"So you show yourself Kamen Rider X." Magma Dragoon said as he turned to face X.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." X quipped. Amane and her friends looked up in shock at the masked figure.

"He's real." Jiro said in amazement.

"I wish Marcus was still here to see how 'effing wrong he is." Amane said as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Where did Marcus go?" Keisuke asked the others.

"He ran off when this monster started falling from the sky." Miu said in her usual quiet manner.

"I think we should follow his example before this fight heats up." Maya said as she started running away from the courtyard. Amane and the rest quickly followed suit and ran from behind the overturned bench.

X and Magma Dragoon slowly circled each other, waiting for the right time to strike. The two opponents never took their eyes off each other as they circled. You could feel the tension mounting. Suddenly X and Magma Dragoon ran at each other. Magma Dragoon was faster than X and jabbed him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Too slow." Magma Dragoon taunted. X shot a blast from his buster, striking Magma Dragoon. X quickly ran at Magma Dragoon and kicked him in the stomach. Magma Dragoon sent a kick towards X's head, which he quickly dodged by stepping back. The Magma Dragoon sent a fireball out of his hands and sent X flying into a tree. X slowly got up, slightly smoldering.

"That hurt." X said as he wiped the dirt from his but. Magma Dragoon smirked and charged at X. X dodged out of the way and kicked Magma Dragoon in the back. Magma Dragoon was sent stumbling and fell onto his face. Magma Dragoon picked himself off the ground and turned to face X again.

"This isn't over Kamen Rider X." Magama Dragoon growled as he jumped away, disappearing from X's sight. X sighed and walked off, looking for a place to de-henshin. X returned to behind the tool shed and deactivated his transformation.

"Ow, I didn't know I'd be this sore." Marcus said as he sat down with his back to the wall. Suddenly Amane, Jiro, Keisuke, Maya, and Miu ran around the corner.

"There you are, you idiot." Amane said. "You had us worried idiot." Amane said as she grabbed Marcus' hand and helped him up. "What were you doing?"

"When I saw the monster I ran for a hiding spot. This looked like as good a place as any so I hid here." Marcus lied. Amane let out a sigh and they walked back to the school.

* * *

School let out early do to Magma Dragoon's attack. When Marcus got home he was tackled by his sister.

"Marcus! I'm so glad you're okay!" Alia yelled as she squeezed her brother. Marcus gently pried Alia from his body and picked himself off the ground.

"I'm glad you were worried about me, Alia, but you aren't Hobbes." Marcus said. Marcus' parents came walking in to see if their son was unharmed.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay." Marcus' dad said. Marcus smiled and went up to his room. Marcus lay down on the bed as he remembered his battle with Magma Dragoon.

"Man, that guy was tough." Marcus said as he looked up at the ceiling. "If he hadn't run when he did, I probably would have been beaten, or worse." Marcus felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought. Marcus got out of bed and pulled his laptop off his desk and sat down on his bed. Marcus opened up his email to see that he had a new email from Amane.

"What does Amane want?" Marcus asked as he opened up the email.

"Marcus, Palette and I set up a website, check it out." was the message. Marcus clicked on the link and saw Palette and Amane's website.

**Something Is Not Right Here. **Was the name of the website. Marcus was shocked when he saw a picture of him as Kamen Rider X and Magma Dragoon fighting. The article title read "Who is Kamen Rider X?" Marcus clicked on the article and began reading.

"Who is this mysterious vigilante, Kamen Rider X? All we know for certain is that he seems to fight these monsters. What are his ties to these creatures? And what are these creatures?" Was all that the article said. The web address seemed to have been forwarded to everyone in his class and people were throwing theories out in the comments section. The general consensus was that he was a alien or part of a top secret government project. Marcus closed the web page and decided to take a walk around the town, to see if he could run into Magma Dragoon and hopefully end their fight. Marcus quickly pulled on a coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Marcus hopped onto his motorcycle and rode around town. Marcus suddenly saw Magma Dragoon walk into a old factory on the outskirts of town. Marcus dismounted his motorcycle. Marcus summoned the belt as he walked into the warehouse.

"I've been waiting for you Kamen Rider X." Magma Dragoon said as he faced Marcus. Marcus closed the halves of the X.

**Ready, X? **The X Driver said.

"Henshin!" Marcus called out. Marcus raised his hand as a blue beam of energy surrounded his body. X stuck his hand out of the sphere, causing it to disappear.

**Start! **The X Driver called out. X and Magma Dragoon ran at each other and punched each other in a cross counter. Magma Dragoon and X stumbled backwards and then ran at each other again. X ducked under a jab from Magma Dragoon and kneed him in the stomach. X quickly followed with a uppercut, but Magma Dragoon moved back just in time. Magma Dragoon roundhouse kicked X into a pile of empty boxes before charging fire energy into his hands. X quickly got off the boxes and shot Magma Dragoon with his buster. Magma Dragoon's projectile missed X as he rolled to the side. Magma Dragoon jumped over a sweeping kick by X and sent his foot into X's gut. X rolled backwards and quickly jumped onto his feet. X ran at Magma Dragoon again, sending another punch into his chest. But instead of pulling his arm back he fired a shot from his buster at point blank range. Magma Dragoon stumbled backwards from the attack. X jumped into the air.

"Maverick Hunter Kick!" X yelled as plasma energy concentrated into his foot as he performed a flying kick into Magma Dragoon. Magma Dragoon tried his best to stand up but he he was unable to. A explosion erupted from Magma Dragoon as he exploded into little bits. X opened up the X Driver and walked back outside. He could hear sirens in the distance and decided to leave before they got to the scene.

When Marcus returned home, his family was getting ready for dinner.

"Marcus hurry up! I want to eat." Alia said as she looked at her plate expectantly. Marcus smiled and ran into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Later that night on Amane and Palette's website, there was a article on the strange explosion at the abandoned warehouse.

"The police have been unable to find a source of the explosion, but tell us it's nothing to fear. Could the mysterious Kamen Rider X fought with his enemy in that warehouse, leading to one's destruction? We may never know." Marcus sighed and closed the web page. This adventure was over, but how long would it last?

* * *

In a dark throne room, four figures appeared from the darkness. One wore purple armor with a gold gun on his shoulder. Another wore black armor, with flowing silver hair coming out of his helmet. The third wore a lab coat over his black armor. The final one wore all white armor with purple hair.

"So, someone can stand up to our power?" the purple one spoke. "I'll crush him under my heel."

"Don't be too hasty, Vile." The silver haired one spoke. "You have to keep your cool."

"Dynamo, you know Vile won't calm down once he sees who he thinks might be a formidable foe." The black armored one spoke. The white armored one walked around, but didn't speak.

"Whoever this Kamen Rider X is, I will be the one to kill him." Vile said. A pair of red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"All in due time my friends. Soon we Mavericks will rise." a voice said.

"Yes lord Sigma." they all said.


	3. Black Blade

**Kamen Rider X**

**Chapter 03:**

**Black Blade**

Marcus sat in his homeroom class listening to his teacher lecture them about new safety protocols after his previous battle with Magma Dragoon. Marcus was surprised that school hadn't been canceled. Well, maybe he could lure another Maverick into the school and see if they close the school down.

"The city has also issued a new curfew, anyone under eighteen can not be outside after 11pm." The teacher said. Many students groaned at this.

"This sucks, why did monsters have to attack our town?" Rock muttered. Even Marcus sighed at this. These new safety measures will make it harder to fight the Mavericks. Marcus' thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing, signifying the start of lunch. Marcus walked out the the classroom and headed towards the lunchroom when he saw Amane and Palette standing in his way.

"Can I help you two?" Marcus asked the girls, but he got no answer. Marcus went to push past them but the two girls locked arms with him. "What the?" was all Marcus could get out before he was dragged away by the two girls. Marcus found himself dragged into what looked like a unused classroom. Inside the classroom sat all the people he ate lunch with. Amane and Palette pushed Marcus into a chair and closed the door.

"Now then." Jiro said. "Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Amane and Palette walked to the front of the classroom.

"We all saw Kamen Rider X right?" Amane said. "well Palette and I started a website, you may have seen it. And we need help."

"So we are being drafted to help you." Maya said.

"Precisely." Palette said. "Our main objective is to track Kamen Rider X's movement and if possible expose his identity." Marcus couldn't say he didn't expect people to try to unmask him, but he was surprised it was happening this quickly.

_At least I will be on the inside and I can sabotage their plans. _Marcus thought.

"I don't think we have much say on the matter." Keisuke said. "So I guess we have to do it" Everyone agreed with Keisuke and decided to join.

"Great, now you all can leave."Amane said as she opened the door. Everyone filed out of the room and down to the courtyard where they normally ate lunch. It wasn't long until they were eating lunch and talking about X.

* * *

_OP Theme: Wild Fang – Janne Da Arc_

* * *

After school Marcus headed straight home on his parents orders. Everyone was quite riled up about Magma Dragoon's attack. As soon as Marcus opened the door he was greeted by his sister.

"Welcome home Marcus." Alia said. Marcus was also greeted by his parents.

"Man, I understand being a little paranoid after what happened, but this is a little overboard." Marcus commented.

"We're just worrying about your safety, Marcus." His mother said. "You can't blame a parent for doing that."

"I know, but with the way you are watching over me, it makes me feel like a two year old surrounded by power tools." Marcus said. His mother just let out a sigh. Marcus made his way up to his room and put down his bag. He was about to plop down on his bed when he decided to open up his laptop and check Amane and Palette's website.

"Hmm, they haven't posted anything new." Marcus commented. "I guess it's because I haven't had another battle." With nothing better to do Marcus closed his laptop and lay down on his bed. "These new curfew laws make life much less interesting. And much harder for me to move if they attack at night." Marcus' thoughts were interrupted by Alia knocking on his door,

"Marcus, dinner's ready." Alia said without opening the door. Marcus got off of his bed and went and opened the door.

"Okay." Was all Marcus said as he followed his sister downstairs to the dining room where his parents were already seated.

* * *

In a dark alleyway, in the shadows lurked a Maverick. It blended in perfectly and was almost completely invisible. Dark Mantis was ready to strike, but he was waiting for the sun to go down before he made his move.

"Before the sun rises, Kamen Rider X will be dead." Dark Mantis said cockily, before jumping away, into one shadow after another, looking for his prey.

* * *

As the sun fell Marcus was lying in his room, waiting for everyone in his house to go to sleep so that he could transform into Kamen Rider X and look around the city for any possible Mavericks. At about 10:30 pm, Marcus opened his window and climbed onto the roof and looked over his neighborhood. With no one around he summoned the X Driver and pressed the two halves together.

"**Ready X?**" the X Driver called out, with Marcus trying his best to muffle it's voice.

"Henshin." Marcus said in a hushed tone. The usual beam of light struck Marcus and his transformation into Kamen Rider X began. After the transformation was completed. X sneaked around the side of his house where he had hid his motorcycle earlier. After getting it onto the street he started up the engine. Luckily the engine start up went without a hitch and he was quickly on his way. X was racing through the streets of the city, with his scarf flapping in the wind when his Maverick radar pinged.

"Great there's one not far from here." X said before he turned into a alley. As X drove through the alley he couldn't see anything in the alley. X stopped his bike, dismounted it and began looking around. "Well, it says he's here, but I don't see him." X said, just then he was knocked over by a huge Metal Mantis that had jumped past him.

"I was waiting here for you Kamen Rider X." Dark Mantis said. "I shall welcome you... To your funeral." Dark Mantis cackled. X charged straight at Dark Mantis, but Dark Mantis swiftly dodged out of the way, causing X to stumble and fall onto the ground. Dark Mantis tried to impale X on one of his blades, but X quickly dodged out of the way. X quickly jumped onto his feet and jabbed Dark Mantis in the stomach. Dark Mantis was unfazed by the attack and slashed X's chest, causing sparks to fly off. The attack didn't break through X's armor but the pain that X was feeling was still significant. X was breathing heavily and was holding his hand over his chest as he faced down Dark Mantis.

"This is pathetic, how did you beat two of us?" Dark Mantis taunted. "To think that Dark Dizzy and Magma Dragoon lost to you is shameful!"

"Shut up. I can take you." X said through his heavy breathing. Suddenly X and Dark Mantis turned towards the opening into alleyway to see about ten cops enter the alley.

"I will finish this another time, Kamen Rider X." Dark Mantis spat, clearly upset that they had to end their confrontation. Dark Mantis then disappeared into the shadows, leaving X alone in the alleyway.

"Hands in the air!" One of the police officers called out. X, with no alternative, other than fighting the police, slowly raised his hands. As the police officer's surrounded X, one police office ran up behind X and put him in handcuffs.

"This is just great." X mumbled to himself.

At the police station Kamen Rider X was sitting in a interrogation room, still fully in his armor, looking straight ahead. On the other side of the mirror, the detective assigned to the Maverick cases was looking at X.

"So this is the vigilante?" The detective asked. The chief of police who standing next to the detective nodded.

"He matches the description that all the students gave. He's our guy." The police chief said. The detective walked out of the observation room and into the interrogation room.

"So you are 'Kamen Rider X'" The detective said. "Any chance you'll take off that armor you're in?"

"The armor stays on. Remember I came with you willingly detective." X said without looking at the detective.

"You're pretty cocky for someone who's being charged with Vigilantism. While not a major crime, you still will get quite a bit of jail time." The detective said. He then placed a picture of Magma Dragoon in front of X "Who was this guy, and who was the guy you were fighting." The detective asked.

"They are called Mavericks, they're robots. That one is Magma Dragoon, and the one I was fighting is called Dark Mantis." X said. "Beyond that, I have no clue."

"What do you mean you have no clue?" the Detective asked.

"I was given this armor by someone who intended me to use it to fight Mavericks. I was never told anything." X said. "By the way detective, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My names Signas." Signas said. "But that's of no concern to you. What did the person who gave you the armor look like?"

"I never saw him." X said. "I've never even talked to this person. But it seems like the Mavericks knew who I was."

"What do you mean?" Signas asked.

"Not long after I got the armor, I was attacked by another Maverick named Dark Dizzy." X explained. "He called me X. I just expanded on it." Signas was silent for a few moments before going into the hallway. In the hallway, Signas met with the police chief.

"I don't think we will get any more out of him." Signas said. "We already have him on Vigilantism." suddenly one of the police officers walked up to Signas.

"Sir, you're wife, is asking for you on the phone she seems very distressed." the officer said. Signas sighed and walked off.

"Watch him while I take this call, Colonel." Signas said to the police chief.

"You'll never let up with that stupid nickname will you?" the police chief chuckled.

X sat in the interrogation room continuing to look ahead of him. Suddenly a message appeared on his HUD.

_X, Dark Mantis is trying to draw you out. He has kidnapped the detective's daughter. -Dr. C._

"Those Mavericks sure are persistent." X mumbled under his breath. A few seconds later Signas walked into the room his face was pale.

"I heard about you're daughter Signas." X said.

"Shut up." Signas said coldly. "I want you to tell me how to defeat that robot thing, or I will do more than break your armor."

"I highly doubt that the police have the technology to defeat a Maverick, but I do." X said.

"Shut up!" Signas slammed his fists down on the metal table as he yelled. "You know what had happened, This is no time for you're dickish behavior!" After a few seconds X lifted his hands from under the table, uncuffed.

"I was being serious. Dark Mantis and I were in the middle of the fight. He wants me, I'm going to finish this, if you like it or not." X said as he stood up. Signas didn't stop X from standing up and walking up the door.

"Wait. Promise me, you will bring my daughter back safely." Signas said, not looking up at Kamen Rider X.

"I promise you." X said as he opened the door. The police chief and the officer were standing in front of the door, but moved to let him pass.

"You weren't doing to good before, what your plan?" The officer asked.

"I'll think of something." X said. X then walked out of the police station and back into the cold night. X found his motorcycle out front of the station. X hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off into the night. X followed the Maverick signal to a abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of town. X dismounted his motorcycle and looked at the building.

"Why is it always abandoned warehouses?" X said to himself. "They're completely overused." X walked into the building and saw Dark Mantis standing there with a familiar face. "Amane... She's Signas' daughter?" X muttered to himself.

"I'm glad you came X, I was getting bored." Dark Mantis said.

"Don't lie, you just wanted to see my beautiful self again." X quipped. Dark Mantis laughed before running at X. X jumped backwards to dodge Dark Mantis' attempt to bisect him down the middle. X then activated his Mega Buster and fired a short volley of shots at Dark Mantis. Dark Mantis was knocked back by the attack. Dark Mantis picked himself off the ground and charged at X again. X dodged out of the way and ran over to Amane. He quickly freed her from her restraints.

"Run." X said. Amane nodded and ran for the nearest exit. Before she could reach the exit Dark Mantis intercepted her and blocked her path.

"You aren't going anywhere." Dark Mantis said as he slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. "One nick for trying to escape." Dark Mantis said as he sliced into her arm. "The next one is your throat if X doesn't take off that armor off his and let me kill him like a good little boy." X looked in horror at the situation, Amane was currently being pined to the ground by Dark Mantis and she was bleeding pretty badly.

"You bastard." X growled. "What happened to the fair fight we had earlier?" Dark Mantis just laughed.

"We mavericks aren't fair fighters, well I'm not. I just didn't have any pawns during our first fight." Dark Mantis said. "Now, do you want the girl to die or not, X?" X stared at Dark Mantis and Amane, he had no other options then to do what Dark Mantis said. X began lowering his arms to his belt. Suddenly a message appeared on his screen.

_Don't give in, give me a few seconds - Dr. C. _X didn't know what the message meant, but he decided to listen to the message. Suddenly it seemed like time had stopped. X could still move, but nothing moved around him. X didn't need to know what to do he shoved Dark Mantis off Amane. X then grabbed Amane in his arms and ran from the building. X only got a few steps away from the warehouse when the flow of time started again. Amane looked up at X in confusion, but the looked quickly turned into terror.

"Look out!" Amane yelled. Dark Mantis tackled X to the ground, causing him to drop Amane. X and Dark Mantis grappled on the ground, fury in Dark Mantis' eyes. X was finally shove Dark Mantis off him and fired a shot, point blank into his knee, so he couldn't follow them. X grabbed Amane's hand and led her to his motorcycle.

"Get on." X said as he got on. Amane nodded and got on the bike, wrapping her arms around X for support. X blushed under the helmet from Amane's body being so close to his. X started up the motorcycle and drove off. X dropped Amane off a the police station and then drove into the night. When X got home he undid his transformation and sneaked back into his room. Marcus kept seeing the injured Amane in his mind. He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch something, but he just put his head on his pillow and cried.

"What am I fighting for?" Marcus sobbed.


End file.
